Tarika in danger
by Pooja Verma
Summary: this story is for AbhiRika and Duo Fans


This story is copied from my stories which i posted on IF. This is specaily for AbhiRika Fans. Pls read and review. TARIKA IN DANGER SEEN - 1

_**(Ye kahani shuru hoti hai C.I.D. beuro se, jahaan DAYA, ABHIJEET, VIVEK, SHASHA sabhi apne apne kaam me lage huye hai. Tabhi FREDI ek nayee shirt pehan kar aata hai)**_

**VIVEK ****- wah sir, aaj to aap bahut handsum lag rahe hai. **

**ABHIJEET - haan, FREDI ye shirt to tum pe bahut achchi lag rahi hai. Nayee li hai kya?**

**FREDI**** - achcha lag raha hai na, sir ye shirt mujhe meri wife ne gift kiya hai.**

**DAYA -**** kya- Ye shirt tumhe bhabhi ji ne gift kiya hai. Ye achanak unhe kya ho gaya jo tumhe ye shirt gift kar dali.**

**FREDI -**** kya matlab sir, meri wife kya mujhe koi gift nahi de sakti. Mai kya kisi se kum hoo.**

**A.C.P. -**** are nahi FREDI, tumhe kisne kaha ki tum kisi se kum ho. DAYA, ABHIJEET tum sab kyun hardum ise pareshan karte rehte ho-**

**DAYA -**** are nahi sir hum to bus itna puch rahe the ki aaj akhir bhabhi ji ne FREDI ko ye shirt kis khusi me gift kar di.**

**A.C.P. -**** Haan FREDI, jahaan tak mujhe yaad hai aaj na to tumhari marrige anniversary hai, na hi tumhara birthday hai, or na hi valantine day hai, to phir ye shirt.**

**FREDI -**** sir aap bhi in logo ke saath mil gaye. Kya meri wife mujhe bina kisi occasion ke koi gift nahi de sakti.**

**A.C.P. -**** are FREDI tum to naraz ho gaye. Main to is liye puch raha tha ki aise to tumhari wife tumse ghar ke saare kaam karwati hai. Baat baat per tumhe ghar se bahar nikal dene ki dhamki deti hai. Phir aise bina kisi wazah ke aaj tumhe ye gift dena, sochne ki baat hai.**

**FREDI -**** sir aap bhi..., sir, ye mat bhuliye ki yahaan bas meri hi shadi huyee hai. Warna kitne logo ki love story to abhi tak beech line me hi ataki hai.**

**DAYA -**** FREDI, ye tumhara ishara kis taarf hai-**

**FREDI -**** wo... kisi ki taraf nahi sir.**

**A.C.P. -**** ho gaya... ab kuch kaam kar liya jaaye.**

**VIVEK -**** kya kaam kare sir, aaj to koi case hi nahi hai.**

**SHASHA -**** sir, lagata hai aaj apradhiyo ne chutti le rakhi hai.**

**FREDI -**** apradhiyo ne chutti le rakhi hai... to sir hum kya karenge.**

**ABHIJEET -**** ghabrao mat FREDI ye apradhi kabhi bhi Chutti nahi lene wale. Hume humesha busy rakhne ke liye koi na koi crime karte hi rahenge.**

**A.C.P. -**** achcha mujhe kuch kaam hai, to main chalta hoo.**

**_(Itna kehkar A.C.P. sir chale jaate hai. Sab apne apne kaam me lag jaate hai. Kuch ghante baad ...)_**

**DAYA -**** are FREDI time kya hua-**

**FREDI -**** sir, 6:00 bajne wale hai.**

**ABHIJEET -**** 6:00 bajne wale hai. Mujhe to kisi se milne jaana tha. Aaj phir se der ho gayee.**

**FREDI -**** kisase milne jaana hia sir, kahin Dr. TARIKA se to nahi.**

**ABHIJEET -**** are nahi FREDI. Ek purana dost hai, bus usi se milne jaana hai.**

**_(ABHIJEET chala jaata hai)_**

SEEN -2

**_(Kuch der baad ABHIJEET ek cinema hall ke samne pahuchta hai)_**

**ABHIJEET -**** aaj phir der ho gayee. TARIKA kab se mera intezar kar rahi hogi.**

**_(ABHIJEET kuch aage pahuchta hai to dekhta hai ki ek aadmi TARIKA se baatein kar raha hai. Wo jab tak unke paas pahuchta hai tab tak wo aadmi wahan se chala jaata hai.)_**

**ABHIJEET - ****wo aadmi kaun tha.**

**TARIKA -**** koi nahi bus aise hi, khaire chodo tum aaj phir late aaye. Main kitni der se tumhara intezar kar rahi hoo.**

**ABHIJEET -**** sorry, Dr. TARIKA wo kya hai na ki kuch kaam nikal aaya tha isliye der ho gayee.**

**TARIKA -**** ab andar chale warna film shuru ho jaayegi.**

**_(dono andar chale jaate hai. Interval ke kuch der pahle TARIKA ke mobile per ek message aata hai. Interval me TARIKA kahi chali jaati hai. ABHIJEET iske baare me puchta hai per TARIKA kuch bahana bana deti hai. Kuch der baad jab TARIKA wapas aati hai to wo kuch pareshan hoti hai. ABHIJEET ke puchne per wo kuch nahi bataati. Film khatam hone per sab bahar nikalte hai. Dono baatein kar hi rahe hote hai ki tabhi shor sunayee deta hai. Dono wahaan pahuchte hai, to dekhte hai ki ek aadmi ki laash padi hoti hai. C.I.D. ki team ko bulaya jaata hai. sab wahaan aate hai per ABHIJEET or Dr. TARKA ko pehle se wahaan dekhkar hairan reh jaate hai.)_**

**A.C.P. -**** ABHIJEET, tum yahaan, tum yahaan kya kar rahe ho-**

**FREDI -**** or saath me Dr. TARIKA bhi hai. Iska matlab..., wah sir, jab humne pucha to aapne kaha ki ek purane dost se milne jaa rahe hai, or aa gaye yahaan Dr. TARIKA ke sath wo bhi film dekhne.**

**ABHIJEET -**** are nahi FREDI main to yahaan apne dost se milne hi aaya tha. Wo to Dr. TARIKA mujhe yahi mil gayee. Kyun Dr. TARIKA.**

**TARIKA -**** haan... haan, FREDI sir, hum dono to alag alag aaye the. ABHIJEET bilkul sahi keh raha hai.**

**A.C.P. -**** agar tum logo ki puchtach khatm ho gayee ho to kuch kaam kare.**

**ABHIJEET - ****haan sir, main aas paas sabut dhudhta hoo.**

**_(sab saboot ikatha karne me lag jaate hai. Tabhi TARIKA tabiyat kharab hone ki baat kehkar wahaan se chali jaati hai. DAYA ko us laas ke uper se ek baal milta hai jise wo sambhal ke rakh leta hai. Baad me laas forensic bhej di jaati hai.)_**

SEEN - 3

**_(Forencis lab me...)_**

**A.C.P. -**** are SALUNKE aaj tum akele, ye Dr. TARIKA kahaan hai.**

**SALUNKE -**** Dr. TARIKA, wo aaj nahi aayegi uski tabiyat kuch thik nahi hai.**

**ABHIJEET -**** tabiyat thik nahi hai, kya hua unhe.**

**SALUNKE -**** tumhe nahi pataa, phone nahi kiya kya- **

**FREDI -**** kya baat hai sir, jab se Dr. TARIKA aapke saath film dekh kar aayee hai tab se hi unki tabiyat kuch thik nahi hai.**

**SALUNKE -**** ABHIJEET tum TARIKA ke saath film dekhne gaye the... mujhse puche bina.. meri hi assistant ke saath.**

**ABHIJEET -**** nahi Dr. SALUNKE aap to jante hai FREDI ko aise hi kuch bhi bolne ki aadat hai. Aisa kuch nahi hai. Hum kahin nahi gaye the.**

**A.C.P. -**** chalo SALUNKE ab baatein bahut ho gayee, ye bataao ki is aadmi ki maut kaise huyee hai.**

**SALUNKE -**** boss iska gala ghont ke ise maara gaya hai. Ye nishan dekh rahe ho, gale per, kisi patle se taar se iska gala gonta gaya hai.**

**DAYA -**** or wo baal jo hume iski shirt per se mila tha.**

**SALUNKE -**** wo ek ladki ka baal hai. Iske alaawa mujhe iske nakhoon me kuch maans oe khun mila hai. Lagta hai isne khun karne waale se kud ko bachaane ki kosis ki jisase usaka maans oe khun iske naakhuno me aa gayaa.**

**A.C.P. -**** or kuch pata chala.**

**SALUNKE -**** philhaal to itna hi pata chala hai.**

**ABHIJEET -**** itana pata chal gya yahi bhoot hai. Dr. TARIKA hoti to...**

**SALUNKE -**** Dr. TARIKA hoti to se kya matlab hai tumhara. By the way yahaan is lab me adhiktar information main deta hoo samjhe. Waise ek baat or boss jis kisi ne bhi ise mara hoga uske haantho per kharoch ke nishan hoge.**

**A.C.P. - kharoch ke nishan ... thik hai.**

SEEN - 4

** (****_C.I.D. beauro me)_**

**A.C.P. -**** DAYA us aadmi ke baare me kuch pata chala, ki wo kaun tha.**

**DAYA -**** nahi sir, kuch pata nahi chal paaya hai. Humne apne paas ke saare records check kar liye is aadmi ke baare me kuch bhi pata nahi chal paaya hai.**

**_(Tabhi ek aadmi or ek lady beuro me aate hai.)_**

**A.C.P. -**** Are RATHOUR sir aap achank yahaan.**

**RATHOUR -**** aana para A.C.P. kaam hi kuch aisa hai. Ye hai officer NAINA. Hume pata chala hai ki C.I.D. department ka koi aadmi kuch secrate information kuch logo ko bechne wala hai, ya shayad bech chukka hai. Hum usi silsile me aaye hai.**

**A.C.P. -**** koi C.I.D. officer, sir aapko galat information mili hai. Yahaan ke saare officer kafi imandaar or bharosemand hai. Inme se koi aisa nahi kar sakta.**

**RATHOUR -**** main tumhari baat samjhta hoo A.C.P. per duity is duity. Hume tumhare saare officers ke ghar ki talashi leni hogi.**

**DAYA -**** humare ghar ki talashi. Per ...**

**A.C.P. -**** koi baat nahi DAYA, inhe inka kaam kar lene do. Aap apna kaam abhi se shuru kar sakte hai.**

**_(RATHOUR or NAINA apne kaam per lag jaate hai.)_**

**ABHIJEET -**** ye thik nahi hai DAYA. Itne saal imandari se duity ki or humper hi shaq kiya jaa raha hai.**

**A.C.P. -**** bura to mujhe bhi laga hai per unhe tasali kar lene do. Jab humne kuch kya hi nahi hai to phir dar kaisa.**

**_(kuch der baad dono officers wapas aa jaate hai.)_**

**A.C.P. -**** le li talashi, kuch mila aap logo ko.**

**RATHOUR -**** hume kuch bhi nahi mila. Sorry officers... per aap to samjh sakte hai ki duity to hume kisi haal me puri karni hi hoti hai.**

_**NAINA -**_** Asal me, hume ye information mili thi ki ek C.I.D. officer kuch secrates is aadmi ko bechne wala hai.**

**_(DAYA tasveer dekh kar chauk jaata hai)_**

**DAYA -**** ye aadmi, ye aadmi to wahi hai jiski laash is waqt forensic lab me hai.**

**NAINA -**** iski laash, ye aadmi mar gaya. per kaise-**

**RATHOUR -**** A.C.P. hume forensic chalna chahiye.**

SEEN - 5

**_(Forensic lab me._)_**

**DAYA -**** ye dekhiye sir, ye wahi aadmi hai jiska photo aap logo ne hume dikhaya tha.**

**RATHOUR -**** haan ye to wahi hai. Lekin iski maut kaise huyee.**

**SALUNKE -**** iska khoon kiya gaya hai. Kisi ne iska galaa ghont kar ise maar dala.**

**NAINA -**** is aadmi ka naam sujeet hai. Ye ek aise gang ke liye kaam karta hai jo humaare des ke secretes other countries or aatankwadiyo ko bechte hai. Iski maut se us aadmi tak pahuchne ka raasta band ho gaya jo humare secrates ise bechne wala tha. Ab hum kya karenge sir.**

**RATHOUR -**** Dr. SALUNKE, Dr. TARIKA hume aap dono ke ghar ki talashi leni hai.**

**SALUNKE -**** humare gharo ki per kyun-**

**RATHOUR -**** aakhir aap dono bhi to C.I.D. ki team ka ek hissa hai.**

**SALUNKE -**** thik hai sir, jaisa aap chahe, aap humare gharo ki talashi le sakte hai.**

**_(Dono officers unke gharo ki talashi lene chale jaate hai)._**

SEEN - 6

_**(Kuch ghanto baad jab wo wapas aate hai to unke haanth me ek bag hota hai.)**_

**RATHOUR -**** dekha A.C.P. humari information kabhi galat nahi hoti. Dekho hume kya mila hai. Ye noto se bhara bag.**

**A.C.P. -****ye bag, lekin ye bag aapko mila kahaan se.**

**RATHOUR -**** Dr. TARIKA ke ghar se.**

**_(Sab chauk jaate hai.)_**

**ABHIJEET -**** per aisa kaise ho sakata hai. Dr. TARIKA aisa nahi kar sakti.**

**RATHOUR -**** ye to Dr. TARIKA hi batayegi ki aisa kaise ho sakta hai. NAINA gayee hai use bulane. Uske aane per hi pata chalega ki ye bag uske ghar per kaise aaya.**

**_(Tarika ke aane per...)_**

**A.C.P. -**** Dr. TARIKA ye paiso se bhara bag tumhare ghar se mila hai. Itne saare rupye tumhare paas kahan se aaye-**

**TARIKA -**** sir, mujhe nahi pata ye rupye mere ghar per kaise aaye. Lekin ye mere nahi hai sir. Main is baare me kuch nahi jaanti.**

**A.C.P. -**** kuch nahi jaanti. Kaise kuch nahi jaanti. Tum kehna chahti ho ki koi aadmi aise hi ye noto se bhara hua bag tumhare ghar per rakh ker chala gaya.**

**TARIKA -**** mujhe nahi pata sir. Lekin maine kuch nahi kiya.**

**RATHOUR -**** tumne kuch kiya hai ya nahi ye to hum pata lga hi lenge. Ab ye bataao ki tum Sujeet ko jaanti ho ya nahi.**

**TARIKA -**** sujeet kaun Sujeet- Main aise kisi aadmi ko nahi jaanti.**

**NAINA -**** agar tum such bol rahi ho to itna dar kyun rahi ho?**

**TARIKA -**** nahi to main ... kahan dar rahi hoo.**

**A.C.P. -**** jis din Sujeet ka khoon hua us din tum usi hall me film dekh rahi thi na. ****ABHIJEET -**** haan sir, per main to Dr. TARIKA ke saath hi tha.**

**A.C.P. -**** ABHIJEET, kya Dr. TARIKA sara waqt tumhare saath hi thi.**

**ABHIJEET -**** haan sir..., wo ... nahi...**

**A.C.P. -**** ABHIJEET haan ya nahi-**

**ABHIJEET -**** nahi sir, wo interval me kuch der ke liye kahin gayee thi.**

**A.C.P. -**** kahan gayee thi.**

**ABHIJEET -**** pata nahi sir.**

**A.C.P. -**** tum batao TARIKA ki tum interval me kahaan gayee thi. TARIKA aise chup rehne se kaam nahi chalega. Kuch bolo.**

**_(TARIKA kuch jawab nahi deti. A.C.P. sir, naraz hote hai. tabhi unki nazar TARIKA ke hantho per padati hai jisper kharoch ka nishan hai.)_**

**A.C.P. - TARIKA ye kharoch tumhe kaise lagi-**

**TARIKA - sir, wo kaam karte waqt lag gayee thi.**

**A.C.P. - **** kaam karte waqt lag gayee thi. Thik hai DAYA ise Forensic lekar aao iske DNA ka sample lash ke paas se mile sabooto se milakar dekhenge.**

SEEN - 7

**_(Sab TARIKA ko lekar forensic aate hai. Wahaan uske DNA sample lash ke paas se mile sabooto se milakar dekha jaata hai.)_**

**SALUNKE -**** A.C.P. reports aa gayee hai.**

**A.C.P. - ****report me kya hai-**

**SALUNKE -**** tum khud hi dekh lo.**

**_(A.C.P. sir, report dekhte hai.)_**

**A.C.P. -**** ab tumhara kya kehna hai Dr. TARIKA. Tumhara DNA sample laas ke nakhoono me mile maans ke DNA se match ho gaya hai. Itna hi nahi, laas ki shirt per jo baal mila tha wo bhi tumhara hi tha. Ye kharoch ke nishan tumhe kaam karte waqt nahi aaye hai balki Sujeet ka khoon karte waqt uske nakhoono se aaye hai. Ab kya kahogi.**

**_(sab ye sun ker chauk jaate hai)_**

**RATOUR -**** kisi ko jaane bina tumhara baal uski shirt per kaise pahuch sakta hai. Bataao tumne iska khun kyun kiya- Or kya information bechi hai tumne iske gang ko-**

**TARIKA -**** information...sir, ye sach hai ki main ise jaanti thi. Per maine iska khoon nahi kiya. Na hi kisi ko koi information bechi hai.**

**RATOUR -**** ye aise sach nahi batayegi. NAINA iska pers mobile or baaki ka saman chek karo dekho kuch milta hai kya-**

**_(NAINA, Dr. TARIKA ka pers, Mobile chek karti hai)_**

**NAINA -**** sir, iske mobile me ek ajeeb sa message hai. Likha hai kaam ho gaya ab tumhare saman ki delivery tum tak pahuch jaayegi.**

**RATOUR -**** batao TARIKA kya matlab hai is messege ka- Kaun se saman ki delivery tum tak pahuch jayegi- **

**TARIKA -**** mujhe is msg ke baare me kuch bhi nahi pata sir.**

**A.C.P. -**** dekho TARIKA ab chup rahne se kaam nahi chalega. Agar tum beksur ho to apni safayee me kuch to bolo.**

**RATOUR -**** aise baat nahi banegi A.C.P. NAINA tum iske sare phone records nikalwao, or ise Dehi le jaane ki taiyari karo. Ab isase hum apne tarike se such nikalwayege. Tab tak ise Lockup me daal do.**

**TARIKA -**** sir, maine kuch nahi kiya sir, mera yakin kijiye. Salunke sir, please mera yakeen kijiye. ABHIJEET, please tum to mera yakin karo, main bilkul begunah hoo. Please meri madad karo. Please...**

**_(Lekin TARIKA ki koi baat nahi suni jaati or RATHOUR or NAINA use Lockup me daal dete hai.)_**

SEEN - 8

**_(Idahr sab bahut pareshan hai. DAYA dekhta hai ki ABHIJEET kuch jyada hi preshan hai)_**

**DAYA -**** kya soch rahe ho ABHIJEET.**

**ABHIJEET -**** yaar DAYA, mujhe yakeen nahi hota ki TARIKA ne aisa kiya hoga. **

**DAYA -**** yakeen to mujhe bhi nahi hota per...**

**ABHIJEET -**** per .. per kya**

**A.C.P. -**** per sare saboot to Dr. TARIKA ke khilaf hai.**

**ABHIJEET - ****sir humne aise bahoot se case dekhe hai jisme jis insaan ke khilaf saare sboot hote hai zaroori nahi ki wo hi muzrim ho. Sir mujhe pura yakeen hai ki bekasoor hai, koi use fasane ki kosis kar raha hai. **

**A.C.P. -**** agar tum jo keh rahe ho wo sach bhi hai tab bhi abhi hum kuch nahi kar sakte. Kyuki baat humare haanth me nahi hai. Jab tak wo apni inquiry puri nahi kar lete tab tak hum kuch nahi kar sakte. Lekin uske baad main zroor kuch karroonga. Lekin philhaal humara chup rehna hi behtar hai.**

**_(itna kehkar A.C.P. sir chale jaate hai)_**

**ABHIJEET -**** kitani aasani se keh diya sir ne ki unhe apni inquiry puri kar lene do. Tab tak hum kuch nahi kar sakte. Lekin TARIKA uska kya. Pata nahi wo log use Delhi le jakar uske sath kya salook karenge.**

**DAYA -**** ABHIJEET muje lagata hai tum TARIKA ko lekar kuch jyada hi react kar rahe ho. mera matlab hai ki A.c.p. sir ne kahaan na ki wo baad me kuch karenge.**

**ABHIJEET -**** or tab tak ... TARIKA ko lockup me rehne de. Or baat sirf TARIKA ki nahi hai DAYA, baat hai sahi or galat ki. Aaj jis jagah TARIKA kadi hai kal us jagah hum kade honge. To kya tab bhi hum aise hi haanth per haanth dhare baithe rahege.**

**DAYA -**** to tum kya kroge-**

**ABHIJEET -**** pata nahi. Per kuch na kuch karoonga jaroor. Main un logo ko TARIKA ko Delhi nahi le jaane doonga.**

** (****_Itna kehkar ABHIJEET chala jaata hai. Per DAYA kuch pareshan ho jaata hai.)_**

SEEN -9

**_(Subah RATHOUR or NAINA, Dr. TARIKA ko apne saath Delhi le jaane ke liye use apni car me baithate hai. Tabhi ABHIJEET jo ki car me driver ban kar Baitha tha un dono ke baithne se pehle car ko whan se le jaata hai. Dono usper fire karte hai per wo bach nikalta hai. Tabhi A.C.P. sir or baki sab aate hai)_**

**A.C.P. -**** RATOUR sir, kya hua-**

**RATOUR -**** hum TARIKA ko lekar Delhi jaane ke liye car me baith rahe the. Jaise hi humne TARIKA ko car me bithaya tumhara wo officer ABHIJEET wo car ko le gaya. **

**A.C.P. -**** he bhagwan, ABHIJEET ye tumne kya kiya.**

**RATHOUR -**** dekho A.C.P. tumhare us officer ne ek mujrim ki madad karke thik nahi kiya. Agar agle 24 ghanto tak wo dono mujhe nahi mile to mujhe unke khilaf koi sakht kadam uthana pdega.**

**A.C.P. -**** nahi, main dekhta hoo wo dono is waqt khan hai. DAYA, VIVEK tum dono pata karo ki is waqt ABHIJEET, TARIKA ko lekar khan gaya hai. Uska phone tress karo dekho is waqt khan hai.**

**VIVEK -**** per sir ABHIJEET sir ka phone to Beuro me hi hai. Maine aate waqt dekha tha, unki table per hi pda hua tha.**

**RATHOUR -**** dekha tumhara wo officer kitna tez hai. Jaanboojh kar apna phone yahan chod kar gya hai taki uski madad se hum un dono tak na phuch paaye.**

**A.C.P. - ****sir, aap preshan mat hoyeeye hum kisi dusre tarike se ye pta lgane ki kosis karte hai ki wo dono is waqt hain khan per.**

SEEN - 10

**_(ABHIJEET, TARIKA ko lekar ek bangale per phuchta hai.)_**

**TARIKA -**** ABHIJEET ye tum mujhe khan le aaye ho-**

**ABHIJEET -**** ghabrao mat TARIKA ye mere dost ka bangala hai. Iske baare me kisi ko nahi maloom yahaan tum tak koi nahi pahuch payega.**

**TARIKA -**** tumne mere liye itna khtra uthaya, thanks...**

**ABHIJEET -**** wo sab chodo ab mujhe puri baat btao, ki tum us aadmi Sujeet ko kaise janti thi.**

**TARIKA - ****main use bus kuch dino se hi jaanti hoo. Kuch dino pehle mujhe ek anjaan number se phone aaya tha, koi keh rah tha ki agar main use C.I.D. ke computer se kuch secret information lakar doo to wo mujhe 20 lac rupye dega. Maine use saf- saf mana kar diya. Uske kuch dino baad ye aadmi Sujeet mujhe mila isne bhi mujhe wahi offer di. Mere baar baar mana karne ke bawzood bhi wo mujhse milne ki kosis krat raha. Us din hall me bhi wo mujhse yahin keh raha tha. Interval ke kuch der pehle uska msg aaya tha ki agar maine uska sauda kabool nahi kiya to mere liye accha nahi hoga. Main use isi baat ka jawab dene gayee thi, per usne mera haanth bde jor se pakad liya or mujhe dhamki dene laga. Shayad isi beech mere skin cells uske nakhoono me fas gaye hoge. Lekin ABHIJEET mera yakee karo maine use nahi mara. Pata nahi mere jaane ke baad use kisne maar diya. Or wo paise wo mere ghar per kaise aaye mujhe nahi pata. **

**ABHIJEET -**** tum fikar mat kato ye jisne bhi kiya hai main uska pata lga ke rahoonga. Abhi mujhe DAYA se baat krni hai, pata to chale ki aakhir beouro me ho kya raha hai.**

SEEN -11

**_(DAYA ko ABHIJEET ka phone aata hai.)_**

**DAYA -**** hello, kaun-**

**ABHIJEET - ****hello DAYA, main ABHIJEET bole raha hoo.**

**DAYA -**** ABHIJEET, ek minut ****_(DAYA beuro ke ek kone me jakar dhire se baatein suru karata hai)_**

**DAYA -**** ABHIJEET ye kya kiya tumne, pata hai A.C.P. sir kitna gusse me hai. Is waqt ho kahan per tum dono.**

**ABHIJEET -**** yaar DAYA us waqt mujhe jo bhi sahi lga maine wahi kiya. Or tum meri fikar mat karo main bilkul thik hoo.**

**DAYA -**** per ABHIJEET tumne jo kiya hai wo galat hai.**

**ABHIJEET -**** galt sahi main nahi janata. Main sirf itna janata hoo ki TARIKA beksoor hai or mujhe kisi bhi haal me use beksoor sabit karna hai. Mujhe bus ye janana hai ki kya tum mere saath ho.**

**DAYA -**** agar tumne soch hi liya hai to ... thik hai main tumhare saath hoon. Ab tum ye batao ki tum aage kya karoge.**

**ABHIJEET -**** abhi kuch nahi socha hain, mera saath dene ke liye thanks. Main ab phone rakhta hoon baad me phone kroonga.**

**_(ABHIJEET phone rakh deta hai. Tabhi piche se A.C.P. sir ki awaz aati hai.)_**

**A.C.P. -**** DAYA kisase baat kar rahe the-**

**DAYA -**** kisi se nahi sir, wo ek purana dost tha usi ka phone tha.**

**A.C.P. -**** ek baat yaad rakhna DAYA mujrim ka saath dene wala bhi mere nazar me mujrim hi hota hai.**

**_(tabhi NAINA aa jati hai)_**

**NAINA -**** sir, Dr. TARIKA ke phone record aa gaye hain isme ek number aisa hai jisase pichle kuch dino me use lagatar phone aaye hai. Ye wahi number hai jisase use wo msg aaya tha. Maine pata kiya hai ye number jiske naam per hai usne apna naam or address dono hi galat likhay hai.**

**RATOUR -**** koi baat nahi is number ko tress karo pata karo is waqt ye number hai khan per. Mujhe lagta is number ke jariye wo abhi bhi TARIKA ke contact me hoga.**

**_(VIVEK wo number tress krta hai, or sab us jgah per jaane ke liye taiyaar hote hai jhan per wo number hota hai. Isi beech DAYA ko phone aata hai.)_**

**DAYA -**** Hello kaun-**

**ABHIJEET -**** hello main ABHIJEET. DAYA maine ye janane ke liye phone kiya hai ki is waqf wahan ho kya raha hai.**

**DAYA -**** is waqt hum log us nuber ko tres kar rahe hai jis number se TARIKA ko wo messege aaya tha. Hum usi jagah ja rahe hain jahan is waqt wo number hai.**

**ABHIJEET -**** khan ja rahe ho tum log-**

**DAYA -**** kolaba ki taraf.**

**ABHIJEET -**** thik hai DAYA ye mera naya number hai, tum mujhe is number per SMS karke ye batate rehna ki ki wo number asal me khan hai. Main bhi isi waqt kolaba ki tarf nikalta hoon.**

**_(Puri C.I.D. team us jagah per pahuchti hai jhaan per wo number maujood hota hai. DAYA messege karke ABHIJEET ko ye bta deta hai ki number kolaba ke kisi hitel me maujood hai or ABHIJEET bhi wahaan pahuch jaata hai. C.I.d. ki team us mobile ko tress karti huyee ek aadmi tak pahuchti hai jiske haanth me ye mobile hota hai. Sab use pakad lete hai.)_**

**DAYA -**** desh ke secrates doosare desho ko bechta hai. Ab dekh C.I.d. wale tera kya haal karte hai.**

**AADMI -**** aap ye kya keh rahe hai saab, meri kuch samajh me nahi aa raha.**

**A.C.P. -**** agar samajh me nahi aa raha hai to ab samajh me aa jayega. Ye phone tumhara hi hai na.**

**AADMI -**** nahi saab ye phone to mujhe pada hua mila.**

**RATOUR -**** dekho jhhot bolke koi fayda nahi chup chap se sach bata do.**

**AADMI -**** saab main sach bol raha hoo, ye phone mujhe yahaan pada mila. Ek aadmi ise yahaan chod ke chala gaya. wo kafi der se idar khada tha. Phir ye phone yahaan chod ke chal gya. Main chilaya ki aapka phone chut gaya hai per wo ruka nahi ek gari me baith ke chala gaya.**

**FREDI -**** sir ye pkda gaya hai to ab jhoot bol raha hai.**

**AADMI -**** nahi saab main sach bol raha hoo.**

**A.C.P. -**** accha thik hai. Kitani der se khada tha wo aadmi yahan per.**

**AADMI -**** saab karib 1.30 ghante se.**

**DAYA -**** dekha sir, wo aadmi jaroorat se jyada hi chalak hai, use pta hoga ki hum is mobile ke zariye us tak phuch sakte hai isliye wo jaan boojh kar ye mobile yhaan chodkar chal gya.**

**A.C.P. -**** tumne us aadmi ka chehra deka, yaad hai.**

**AADMI -**** haa saab acchi tarah se yaad hai.**

**A.C.P. -**** thik hai humare saath chalker uska sketch banwao.**

**_(ye saari batein ABHIJEET chipkar sun raha hota hai ki tabhi NAINA use dekh leti hai.)_**

**NAINA -**** sir, ABHIJEET sir.**

**RATHOUR -**** ABHIJEET. Kahan.**

**NAINA -**** sir, maine abhi unko dekha, wo is hotel me hi hai.**

**RATHOUR -**** sab apni apni position le lo. Hume ABHIJEET ko kisi bhi haal me girftar krana hai. Wo yahaan se bach ke nahi jaan chahiye.**

** (****_DAYA ye sun kar pareshan ho jaata hai. Sab apni apni jagah le lete hai. RATHOUR, ABHIJEET ko surrender kar dene ke liye kehat hai. Tabhi goli chalne ki aawaz aati hai. DAYA ko chodkar Sab us taraf bhagte hai. Whaan A.C.P. sir FREDI ko daant rahe hote hai.)_**

**A.C.P. -**** FREDI kya karte rehte ho. thik se chal nahi sakte. Abhi tumhari wazah se goli chal gayee na.**

**RATHOUR -**** kya hua A.C.P.?**

**A.C.P. -**** sorry sir, ye FREDI achanak se mujhse aakar takra gaya or galti se goli chal gayee. I am sorry. **

**_(Isi beech DAYA mauka dekhkar ABHIJEET ko wahaan se bhaga deta hai. Baad me sab pura hotel chaan marte hai per unhe ABHIJEET nahi milta.)_**

SEEN - 12

**_(ABHIJEET bangale per pahuchta hi jahaan TARIKA uska intzar kar rahi hoti hai.)_**

**TARIKA -**** aa gaye tum. Main kitni der se tumhara intzar kar rahi thi. kitni fikar ho rahi thi muje tumhari. Pahle hi meri wazah se tumne apne uper kitani musibate le li hai.**

**ABHIJEET -**** aisi koi baat nahi hai TARIKA tumhari jagah agar koi or C.I.D. officer hota to amin aisa hi karta kyuki hum sab ek parewar hai.**

**TARIKA - ****us aadmi ke baare me kuch pata chala.**

**ABHIJEET -**** nahi, lekin ek aadmi hai jisne use dekha hai. Use beuro lekar gaye hai skecth banwane. Jaise uska sketch ban jaayega dya mujhe uska photo mere mobile per send kar dega.**

SEEN - 13

**_(C.I.D. beuro me...)_**

**RATHUOR -**** deka A.C.P. kitan chalak nikla tumhara wo officer. Kitani safai se wahaan se nikal gaya. mujhe to lagat hai ki wo bhi isme shamil hai.**

**A.C.P. - ****sorry sir, per aap mere kisi bhi officer per aisa ilzam nahi lga sakte. Main ABHIJEET ko acchi tarah se jaanta hoo. Wo koi aisa kaam nahi kar sakta. Behater hoga aap usper ye ilzam na lgaye.**

**RATHOUR -**** tum mujhse is tarh se baat kar rahe ho. jaante ho main kya kar sakta hoo.**

**A.C.P. -**** jaanta hoo, aap chahe to mera transfer karwa sakte hai. Mujhe suspend karwa sakte hai. Per itna yaad rakhiyega ye C.I.D. ki puri team mera pariwar hai or main to kya hum me se koi bhi kisi ke bhi baare me aisi koi baat bardasht nahi karega.**

**RATHOUR -**** wo sab main kuch nahi janta. Mujhe ABHIJEET or TARIKA kisi bhi haal me chahiye ho sake to zinda nahi to murda. It's my order.**

**_(itna kehker RATHOUR or NAINA wahaan se chale jaate hai)_**

**DAYA -**** inke order ki ti aisi ki taisi. **

**FREDI -**** inhine socha kaise ki hum ABHIJEET sir per goli chalayenge.**

**A.C.P. -**** inhe jo sochna hai sochne do DAYA hum apna kaam karenge.**

**_(Tabhi SHASA aa jaati hai jiske haanth me us aadmi ka sketch hota hai. DAYA chupke se uski photo khichkar ABHIJEET ko send kar deta hai. ABHIJEET apne khabri se pata krta hai ki wo aadmi kal raat ek club me apne kisi sathi se milne aayega. ABHIJEET or TARIKA bhesh badlkar wahaan phuch jaate hai. idhar C.I.D. wale bhi us aadmi ke baare me pata lagane ki kosis karte hai. )_**

SEEN -14

_**(Club me kuch der baad wo aadmi aa jaata hai. Wo andar ke ek secrate room me jakar apne ek saathi baatein karne lagta hai. ABHIJEET bhi unke piche wahaan jata hai or chupkar unki baatein sunane lagata hai.)**_

**1****st**** man -**** kuch baat aage badhi.**

**2****nd**** man -**** nahi boss wo ladki to fus gayee per humara kaam nahi ho paya. Ab C.I.D. me aisa koi nahi hai jise hum kharid sake.**

**1****st**** man -**** dhoondo, koi na koi to hoga jo humara kaam karega. **

**ABHIJEET -**** aisa kabhi nahi hoga,kyunki shayd tujhe pata nahi ki C.I.D. waalo ko koi nahi kahreed sakta. **

**1****st**** man -**** tum kaun ho or yahaan andar kaise aaye-**

**ABHIJEET**** - main C.I.D. officer ABHIJEET or tu C.I.D. ka iman kharidega unka imaan bikau nahi hai. Or jail jaane ke baad tujhe ye baat acchi tarh se samajh me aa jayegi. Ab chup chp se chal mere saath warna ye sari goliya tere body me utar doonga samjha. **

**_(Tabhi uska ek aadmi TARIKA ko pakad leta hai. Or ABHIJEET ko gun phekne ko kehta hai. ABHIJEET gun fek deta hai.)_**

**1****st**** man -**** dekha officer, mujhe jail pahuchana itan aasan nahi hai. Haan tumhare aane se mera wk problem to door ho gaya. jo kaam ye ladki nahi kar payee ab wo kaam tum karoge. Warna is ladki ko main...**

**ABHIJEET -**** nahi, main kroonga tumhara kaam. Bolo mujhe kya karna hai-**

**1****st**** man -**** thik hai. C.I.D. ke paas kuch khufia officers ki jo list hai wo list mujhe chahiye. Wo lakar de do.**

**ABHIJEET -**** tum uska kya karoge-**

**1****st**** man -**** usase tumhe kya. Tum bus mujhe wo list lakar de do or is ldki ko le jaao.**

**ABHIJEET -**** thik hai main tumhe wo list lakar doonga.**

**_(wo aadmi TARIKA ko lekar apne aadmiyo ke saath piche ke darwaze se chala jaata hai. ABHIJEET bhi wahaan se chala jaata hai. Kuch dera baad C.I.D. ki team wahaan phuchti hai per unhe kuch nahi milta.)_**

SEEN - 15

**_(ABHIJEET, DAYA ko phone karke saari baatein batata hai or usase kehta hai ki wo saari information ek C.D. me dalkar use de de.)_**

**DAYA -**** tum pagal ho gaye ho ABHIJEET. Us list me humare kayee khufiya officers ke naam hai jo alag alag missions per lage hai. Agar ye naam unhe pata chal gaye to un sabki jaan ko khatra ho sakta hai.**

**ABHIJEET -**** tumhe mujhper bharosa nahi hai kya. Dekho mere paas ek plan hai. ****_(ABHIJEET, DAYA ko apna plan batata hai, jise sunkar DAYA uska saath dene ko razi ho jaata hai. DAYA agle din wo CD taiyar karke ABHIJEET ko de deta hai jise lekar wo us jagah pahuchta hai jahaan us aadmi ne use bulaya hota hai.)_**

**VILEN -**** aao officer, List le aaye.**

**ABHIJEET -**** haan, is CD me wo saari information hai jo tumhe chahiye.**

**VILEN -**** tumhara kya bhrosa. Hum pehle ye C.D. to dekh le.**

**_(VILEN, CD dekhta hi fir thik hai bilta hai)_**

**ABHIJEET -**** tumhara kaam ho gya ab TARIKA ko chod do.**

**VILEN -**** chod doo. Ek C.I.D. officer ko chod doo taki baad me tum mujhe pakd lo. Aisi bewkoofi main nahi kar sakta. Ab na tum yahaan se zinda wapas jaoge or na hi ye ladki. Ye shub kaam main apne hantho se karoonga.**

**_(ye kehkar VILEN apni gun nikal leta hai. tabhi DAYA uske haanth per fire karke uski gun gira deta hai.)_**

**DAYA -**** afsos, ye shubh kaam karne ke liye main tumhare haantho ko salamat hi nahi rahne doonga.**

**VILEN -**** tum yahaan kaise aaye- **

**DAYA -**** sirf main hi nahi zara nazar utha ke dekho, puri ki puri C.I.D. team tumhe tumhare sasural pahuchane aaye hai.**

**_(puri C.I.D. team apne haantho me gun liye bahar nikalti hai or sare logo ko gher letei hai)_**

**A.C.P. -**** jaal to acch bichaya tha tumne per afsos C.I.D. team ko fasane ke badle tum khud hi uske shikar ho gaye. Aaj ke baad bhool kar bhi kisi C.I.D. officer ke iman ki kimat lgane ki sochna bhi mat..**

**FREDI -**** sir, sochega to ye tab jab ye jail se bahar aayega. Filhaal to iska pura gang jail me apne din bitane wale hai.**

**_(sare logo ko pakd kar jail le jaya jata hai.)_**

**RATHOUR -**** thankyou officers. And good job. Lekin ye C.D. agar kisi bhi wazah se ye C.D. unke haanth lag jaati to, ...**

**ABHIJEET -**** sir, pehle aap ye C.D. dekh to lijiye.**

**_(RATHOUR C.D. dekhta hai or hairan ho jata hai.)_**

**RATHOUR -**** ye kinke naam hai ye. kaun hai ye log.**

**DAYA -**** sir, apko kya lgta hai, hum apni secrates information un logo ko aise hi de denge. Agar wo log nakli naam or pate se phone number le sakte hai to kaya hum nakli naam or pato ki list nahi ban sakte. Maine raat bhar mehnat karke ye nakli naam or pate ki list taiyar ki hai.**

**FREDI -**** ha ha ha, sir, is naam or pate ke logo ko dhoondhte dhooondhte to wo apne sare baal noch leta.**

**ABHIJEET -**** sir ab to aapko yakin ho gaya na ki TARIKA bilkul bekasoor hai.**

**NAINA -**** haan ABHIJEET sir, waise apki jitani tariff ki jaye kum hai aakhir apne inhe bekasoor sabit kar hi diya.**

**A.C.P. -**** dekha sir, jis gang ke ek aadmi ki khoj me aap yahaan aaye the aaj mere in officers ki wazah se wo pura gang aapke kabje me hai. mere ye officers mera garoor hai. mujhe naaz hai apne in officers per jo kabhi koi galt kadm nahi utha sakte or agar kabhi uthayenge to wo bhi sach ko samne lane ke liye.**

**RATHOUR -**** haa A.C.P. maan gaye tumhari is C.I.D. team ko iska koi zawab nahi. Ab beuro wapas chale.**

**_(sab beuro aate hai)_**

SEEN - 16

**_(C.I.D. beuro me RATHOUR or NAINA jaane ki taiyari kar rahe hote hai. puri C.I.D. team ke saath saath Dr. TARIKA or, SALUNKE bhi wahaan hote hai)_**

**RATHOUR -**** ok officers hum ab chalte hai. taklif ke liye sorry.**

**NAINA -**** waise ABHIJEET sir, main aapko kabhi bhool nahi paungi jis tarha se aapne apni dost ke liye itna kuch kiya, kaash mera bhi koi aisa dost hota jo mare liye itna karta. ****_(NAINA, DAYA ki or dekhkar bolti hai sab ye notice karte hai.)_**** waise DAYA aap mujhe apna number de sakte hai.**

**DAYA -**** mera ... munber per kyun-**

**NAINA - ****bus aise hi. Maine soch ki or kuch nahi to hum dost to ban hi sakte hai na. Mujhe pata hai aap dosti bahoot acchi tarah se nibhate hai.**

**DAYA -**** thik hai likiye... ****_(DAYA use apna number deta hai. kuch der baad dono chale jaate hai. unke jaane ke baad)_**

**FREDI -**** DAYA sir, waise wo NAINA jaate samay kya keh gayee. Ye or kuch nahi ka kya matab hua. Or wo sirf aapka hi number kyun le gayee humara kyun nahi.**

**DAYA -**** mujhe kya pata. Usi se puch lete.**

**TARIKA -**** ABHIJEET tumne mere liye jo bhi kiya hai uske liye main tumhe jitna bhi thanks bolu kum hai.**

**DAYA -**** are saare thanks sirf ABHIJEET ko, kyun maine bhi to is kaam me uska pura saath diya hai.**

**A.C.P. -**** sirf tum dono kyun maine bhi to saamne se na sahi per piche se hi in dono ka sath to diya hai na. Yaad hai us kolaba ke hotel me jab us NAINA ne ABHIJEET ko dekh liya tha tab agar main goli nahi chalata to RATHOUR sir ka dhyan wahaan se nahi hatata or na hi DAYA tumhe wahaan se nikal pata.**

**ABHIJEET -**** sir aap bhi...**

**A.C.P. -**** haa main bhi. Tumhe kya lga main aise hi apne officers ko kisi ke bhi hanth lag jaane doonga. Kuch nahi kroonga main.**

**FREDI -**** aapne mujhe bekar hi daant diya. Per koi baat nahi sir, miujhe bura nahi lga.**

**VIVEK -**** per isase ek baat to sabit ho gayee SALUNKE sir, wo ye ki ABHIJEET sir, Dr. TARIKA ke liye kuch bhi kar sakte hai.**

**SALUNKE -**** kya kahaa tumne...**

**VIVEK -**** kuch ...kuch nahi sir,**

**ABHIJEET -**** is baat ko chodo waise DAYA wo NAINA bhi buri nahi hai. kyun.**

**DAYA -**** (huste huye) ABHIJEET.**

** (****_sab husne lagte hain)_**


End file.
